


For Me (Larry Stylinson)

by mikie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Astronaut!Harry Styles, M/M, NASA, Space AU, larry one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikie/pseuds/mikie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based after the 2013 movie Gravity (starring Sandra Bullock and George Clooney)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Me (Larry Stylinson)

Harry hooked on his tether to his astronaut suit before he pushed himself off the international station.   
"Houston, this is Harry Styles. I'm going on a space walk to tend to the loose screw of the transmitter," he reported into the microphone that sent all his spoken words to the Houston NASA station.  
"Roger. Harry, do you even know what you're doing?" The familiar voice of Louis came through to Harry's ear. He was one of the commanders back at the station - always there to listen to Harry's every move.  
"I figure I can just tighten everything near the transmitter and it'll be fine, right?" Harry guessed.   
"Harry, if you could just wait until my fun space walk is over, I'll help you out," his mate, Niall told him. He was floating at least thirty feet away from the station - taking in the view. Harry always thought how annoyed he got with the same surroundings inside the station but outside? It never gets old, looking down at all the countries that you hear about in your school classes.   
"Niall, I'm sure I'm fine." Harry assured him as he hopped down the side of the station.   
"Harry...." He heard the commander again."Please wait for Niall."   
Harry groaned, "Lou, I am okay. See, I'm at the transmitter right now? I'm just gonna tighten everything up and if that doesn't work, Niall can take over, okay?"   
He heard Louis sigh on the other end. "Alright, but don't spend too much time on it. I see another spaceship coming into the same hemisphere as you."  
"Whose is it?" Harry asked curiously, kind of just hoping he could just hear Louis's voice a little longer. Over the course of the five months he has been in space, he has always found Louis's voice comforting so he always tried to get him talking.  
"From our reports, I've got a Russian shuttle entering your hemisphere in about ten minutes." He told Harry as he began tightening the screws around the transmitter. Currently, the international space station was over Asia and Northern Africa.  
"Always, the Russians!" Harry said jokingly. "Lou, how's your boyfriend doing?"   
"Ah... Well, we didn't end up working everything out so... We've broken up." Lou sighed.  
"Aw Louis, he didn't deserve you anyway. You know that." Harry told him because in all the conversations he has had with Louis, he always has much more... Everything compared to the people Harry knew.  
He laughed heartily, "thanks Harry. You know me so well to be able to say that."  
"Hey! I know you quite well - I have been talking for you for five months for God's sake!" Harry justified himself. He couldn't help but feel a little insulted that Louis doesn't think they know each other.  
"It's okay, Harry, it's okay." Louis giggled, making Harry smile.   
Niall gagged, "you guys! Always flirting. I hope you guys meet or hook up or something when we finally land. What's the status on the Russians?"  
"I was just about to say the Russian shuttle is officially in your same hemisphere. And Niall, we are not always flirting." Louis informed them and Niall laughed.  
"Yeah? I dare you to ask the rest of your mates in the station that's listening right now and see what they think." Niall challenged.   
Louis scoffed, "yeah right."  
Harry glared at Niall that was slowly drifting towards the station who was wiggling his eyebrows at him.   
"Oh shit." Both Harry and Niall heard Louis swear.  
"What?" They said in unison.  
"The shuttle - the Russian shuttle. The Russians must've sent a missile up to destroy it. The debris is spread out across the hemisphere, it's going about 250 miles per hour towards you." Louis spoke really fast. "It should hit you in about ten minutes. You've got ten minutes."  
"Harry, Harry, get away from the transmitter, lad." Niall told him - suddenly sounding serious.   
"Just lemme finish screwing this one in." Harry begged.   
"Please Harry, just go to Niall. Get in the emergency shuttle." Lou said frantically.   
Harry somehow was motivated by the pain in Louis's voice to finish as quick as he could to start to hop towards Niall.  
"I'm done, I'm done, I'm coming for you Niall."  
"Oh dear lord. The Russians' shuttle is causing a lot of debris from hitting satellites. The Russians are fucking bastards. Your time is really closing in, lads, get in the emergency shuttle." Louis practically shouted into the microphone. Niall and Harry both heard a person behind Louis somewhere to stop speaking so harshly about the Russians - since this is an international station. "Sorry sir."   
"All ready in the shuttle Louis, just waiting on Harry." Niall said strained. Harry looked down in between his legs and saw Niall down there in the shuttle. For some reason, he looked so far away.  
"Harry..." Louis whined.  
Harry grimaced at Louis, trying to rush for him. Trying to move faster for him but suddenly he felt a tug. Harry panicked, seeing his tether hooked on a contraption in front of him.   
"Oh shit. I'm hooked." Harry said out loud.  
"Harry, Niall, the debris should be hitting you any minute. Harry!" Louis reported, Harry could hear his strain.   
Harry looked at Niall and met with Niall's worried eyes, "Harry, get yourself fucking untangled!"  
Harry looked past Niall and could see the debris moving closer. "Niall, I'm not going to make it, just get on."   
"Harry, stop talking shit. Get yourself unhooked. Now." Niall cursed at him. Harry struggled to climb the station again to get up to where he was tangled.   
"Captain Niall Horan! It's about to hit you! Get in the shuttle! This is an order of the National Aeronautics and Space Association." A deeper, more official voice came through. "We will send help for Harry after the debris passes. Get into the shuttle."  
Niall gave one last glance at Harry and got in it and booted it up and started drifting away.  
"Now Harry. Grab onto the spaceship and not by any means, let go, do you understand me?" The voice came in.  
Harry was literally sweating as he nodded his head until he realized that the man couldn't see him. "Yes sir."  
"I'll be taking over for Louis to direct you through this. I am Head Commander Jack Marshal, it's alright Harry, we'll get you through this.  
"But-" Harry was about to speak before the first hit of debris came. It hit the international space station with a mighty boom - the sound imploding Harry's ears. Harry panicked again, pulling himself as close as he could towards the station, as the debris flew by.  
"Harry? Do you copy?" Jack came in.  
"Yeah, yeah, I copy." Harry panted.  
"I want you to get out of the main route - get somewhere you can hide behind."  
"O-okay." Harry nodded.   
"You're going to have to detach your tether." The head commander said calmly, "to reach somewhere to hide."  
"No!" Harry heard Louis's faint voice in the background. "Please! Jack."   
"Louis. You're being unprofessional. Harry, you can do this, you can survive this." Commander Marshal said confidently.  
Harrys heavy breathing was the only thing coming through the microphone as Harry seriously debated giving up - his mother and his sister was the only root Harry had to the earth below him. He could just let go and be taken away instantaneously.   
"Harry. For me." Louis's voice clearly came through.  
"Alright. I'll do it." Harry's shaky voice came through all the thudding of the debris around him. One of Harry's trembling hand reached down to unlatch his hook from the tether.   
He was detached and slowly and cautiously crawling towards a hiding spot.  
"Harry, be careful." Louis's voice came again.  
Harry decided to pick up pace, get there faster so he could just have a talk with Louis and everything would be okay.   
Everything would be okay.   
But not before a larger piece of the dismantled shuttle hit the ship and knocked Harry off, sending him sprawling for a grasp.  
"Oh shit!" Harry shouted, throwing his hands out towards the station, reaching for anything he could grab a hold on.  
"What? What? Harry?" Louis came in, "Marshal, please let me take over."   
"I lost hold of the station. I'm drifting away from it." Harry gasped, still not in terms with it himself.  
"Harry? Harry, I want you to stay calm. Don't panic, okay? You're alright." Louis said, not sounding all that calm.   
"Louis? Louis? Is Niall landed on earth yet?" Harry asked, hoping one of his best mates was safe.  
"Not yet, he's landing on a Chinese shuttle, he's going down with them." Louis told him, "but don't think about him, okay? Harry, just focusing on the sound of my voice, nothing else. Take deep breathes, we don't want you to run out of oxygen." Louis said calmer than before.   
In Harry's sight, he was almost over India, the international space station way too far out of reach.  
"I would nothing more than to focus on your voice, Louis." Harry chuckled. He just took in the sights on the earth below him.  
"Aw Harry, you're such a charmer, has anyone ever told you that?" Louis told him.  
"You know what? I've heard that a few times. Tell me more about myself Lou." Harry smiled - Louis thinks he's a charmer.  
Louis laughed, "well for one, you're quite cheeky, you bastard. Second, I don't know how I talk to you every friggin' day of my life because you're a terrific terrific story-teller," Harry laughed at his brutal sarcasm, "and thirdly, you're very attractive. Shame you're up in space, not down here modeling."  
"Louis! You're so unprofessional! But thank you all the more for risking your job. Louis, you've never told me about your family." Harry noticed, looking back at all their nonsense conversations.  
"The topic has never occurred." Louis said, "I should talk for a while anyway - your oxygen level is going down quicker when you talk. I have four sisters, they're all nice girls - practically four duplicates of me. I'm quite proud of them actually. Um more about me... I am from Doncaster England but I've always wanted to do something with space so I decided NASA was the best place to do it. I only started working here one year ago - it's been going pretty well, it's wicked really. A dream come true. I don't like Houston's weather though, but you get what you get, right?" Harry laughed at Louis's rambling. "Well, I have a cat named Duchess, she's kind of a bitch." Louis laughs and Harry chuckles too, "I live alone obviously so it's nice to have her around. My family still lives in Doncaster so I hardly see them. Which is okay, I guess, I miss them now and then again but nothing a grown man can't handle... Harry? You still there?"  
"Yeah Louis. Just focusing on your voice. You know since I'm going to slowly die and all," Harry began.  
"You're not going to die Harry." Louis said firmly.  
"Well Louis if I were to die, have I ever told you how much I love your voice? You know I just get you talking to hear it right?" Harry confessed. "I sure as hell wish I knew what you looked like Lou, I'm sure you're very beautiful."  
Louis snorted, actually snorted, "really Harry? Would you like a description of my 'beautiful' face?" Louis asked.  
"I most certainly do," Harry said with a smirk.  
"I have brown hair, the fringe kind, and blue eyes people love, it's a crowd pleaser really. I don't know how else to describe myself..." Louis drifted off.  
"D-do you know what I look like Louis?" Harry asked.  
"I got your profile right in front of me, you're a very handsome lad." Louis said sadly.   
Louis really hated this. Talking to Harry through a microphone, it really bugged him. He really did think Harry was a quality guy, he really enjoyed talking to him. Something about his voice just calmed his brain, putting things at ease.   
"Why thank you. What's the oxygen count?" Harry asked, but secretly wished he hadn't.  
"It's at 40% Harry. Don't worry about it." Louis was quick to tell him that he shouldn't worry. He was worrying enough for the both of them.  
"Ah okay." Harry took a deep breath. "But seriously Louis, you're always a pleasure to talk to. I wish this all didn't happen. I wish I could meet you." Harry rambled. "If I met you, I'd make all those guys you've been with seem like ants. Lou, we would be best together, why hadn't we talked like this before?"  
Louis held back a sniffle and he's glad Harry couldn't see him because Lou was crying. "Ah Harry, don't think of would'ves, could'ves, and should'ves! You're in space, take a look around! So many people would kill to have that view."  
"Not to die here Louis." Harry said. Harry thought that maybe he didn't love the scenery as much as he could have as he looked down at the earth. He was over Japan and Indonesia now.   
"Please, don't be so morbid! I have a heart!" Louis dramatized, but really he didn't like thinking Harry was dying.  
"Right sorry."  
"No problem Harry."  
"Do you sing?" Harry asked out of the blue.  
"Not often, why?"  
"I would really love to hear some music." Harry said.  
"I. I can't just sing here - in the middle of the station." Louis's voice was a harsh whisper now.  
"Please. For me." Harry whispered back. "And if I stop responding, just keep singing okay? I'm just going to be up here listening to you and thinking."  
Louis took a deep breath, "Harry, I liked talking to you, yeah? Made my time here at work much more worth while."  
"Thanks Lou. When you know, tell my mom and Gemma that I loved them so much, okay? Tell them that I will always be watching them up here, they won't have to worry." Harry continued. "I just don't want them to worry. And Louis, I really love you for sticking around. Thanks a lot."  
Louis held back a sob for Harry's sake and also for his co-workers around him. "I definitely will Harry. I'll definitely tell them, you still want me to sing?"  
"Yeah, please."  
So Harry shut his eyes for the last time listening to the only song that Louis could think of,  
"C'mon skinny love just last the year..."


End file.
